


Back to the ol’ Dreams, Henry

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [35]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Back to the dream world, Chapter Five content, Gen, This au isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Henry finds himself back in the ink-flooded room in his dreams, where Bendy is waiting for him with some important messages.Are these important messages going to appear in the real world as well?





	Back to the ol’ Dreams, Henry

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to figure out why Henry has the Seeing Tool in this au, but here we go, I figured it out.
> 
> Thank you, past me, for making dreams a central theme of this au.
> 
> Mentions previous works for this series, sorry about that if you haven't read them yet.
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry sighed quietly when he realized where he had found himself, once more in the hall leading to the dream room, where Bendy was probably waiting for him. It’s been a bit since he’s been here, not since his time doing tasks for ‘Alice’.

He felt exhausted as he crossed the threshold, stepping into the ink. He looked over at a chair that sat before the screen and he took a seat. Bendy was waiting for him, but the Little Devil looked just as exhausted as he felt. “What words of wisdom do you have for me this time, punk?”

Bendy looked up, sighing loudly through his teeth. “I’m not in da mood fer yer sass, ol’ man.”

“And why’s that?”

“I think ya know da answer to dat!” He snipped, his eyes narrowing at the artist. “You an’ dat rotten, ill-gotten, kicked-from-above angel! Ya killed mah buddy!”

Henry glared back, leaning forward as he stared Bendy down. “You think I wanted to kill Boris? Hm? Really? Because I didn’t! I didn’t even want to fight him in the first place!”

He shot up from the chair and stomped over to the screen, Bendy backing up a foot or two, eyes wide. “Do you have any idea how I feel about what happened to him!? Boris was a good boy and a great friend, he didn’t deserve to be her damn science experiment! I went through your stupid amusement park, nearly being killed several times to find him!”

Bendy gasped in shock as Henry actually shoved his hand through the screen, grabbing his bowtie and yanking him from the fabric. He was suddenly staring into furious, hurt eyes and he stammered, but Henry didn’t let him speak clearly as he continued his rant. “I nearly got beaten to death by the Butcher Gang for two, stupid switches! That crazy ride tried to break my ribs while callin’ me Joey! And then there’s Norman…”

The demon gulped loudly at how Henry said the Projectionist’s name. “H-Henry… I can explain…!”

“Then explain, explain why I had to see my friend die again. Explain why he came back. Explain why you did that!” Bendy yelped as he was tossed into the chair. He looked up at Henry, seeing the animator shaking, he was so distraught and angry, and Bendy didn’t blame him.

With a soft sigh, Bendy shook his head. “I dunno why I tore his head off, but I had to keep him from killin’ ya. The me outside of da dreams, he thinks it’s cause Norman was competition, couldn’t have ya killed off. I don’t know why he was brought back, I bet dat fake Alice did somethin’. An’ I think… I think I did that, unconsciously, cause I didn’t want ya to die nor for him to… keep sufferin’.”

Henry looked down at Bendy, raising an eyebrow, so the devil continued. “Henry, I can see through da posters an’ stuff, as long as there’s some kinda image of me! I saw… through da cartoons, you havin’ to mercy kill Norman. I’ve known he’s been like dat fer years but as much as I wanted to help him out, so he wouldn’t suffer, I couldn’t… I couldn’t let it keep happenin’…”

Bendy inhaled sharply, clutching at his head. “I wasn’t allowed to kill him before! But then I got da chance! I took it, he was mindless, he wasn’t Norman anymore! Someone turned him into a monster an’ I couldn’t stand by! But I… But I still hate mahself for it! It’s all my fault!”

Something out of the corner of his eyes caught Henry’s attention and he looked at a wall to his left. His eyes widened as golden lettering seemed to appear on the old wood.

**_Norman was just trying to save me._ **

“B-Bendy?” Henry blinked, glancing at the Toon, who was rubbing at his eyes. Gold, the same color as the writing on the wall, was coming from his eyes. Was Bendy crying golden ink?

Bendy hiccupped, sniffing. “Henry, ya gotta believe me, I’m sorry! I’m sorry about Norman, I’m sorry about B-Boris! Oh sweet marmalade an’ biscuits, he didn’t have to die, but we were both too late!”

More words appeared, this time on a different wall.

**_She’s heartless. Truly heartless._ **

**_I gotta fix him. I WILL fix him._ **

**_I will fix her too._ **

“Bendy… how are you doin’ this?” Henry asked, looking around as more and more writing seemed to appear, illuminating the room.

The devil sniffed again, looking up, eyes staring at the words as well. “These are my unconscious thoughts, ol’ man. They can’t be seen by anyone but me, but I always ignore ‘em. I don’t like bein’ reminded of things…”

“I’ve never… seen these before.” Henry mumbled as he gently touched the ink, it felt dry under his fingers.

“I just told ya, only I can see ‘em. But you’re seein’ all this now cause we’re in a dreamscape, we’re in mah dreams.”

The animator paused, blinking, before looking at Bendy. “Wait, this is your dream?” He got a nod in response. “But how? I thought this was my dream.”

“We’re kinda connected, Henry, I think I’ve told ya dat before. Dis place is da studio, before ya came here, you would have never known what it looked like now before dat first dream. I inserted mah own dream into yours so I could try to talk to you, but… didn’t work out like I wanted it too, hehe.”

He rubbed at his eyes, getting up from the chair to trudge through the ink. “Henry, I’ve left lots of messages in the area you’re trapped in. I know you’re down in da lower levels, you’re so… so close, to where ya need to go. Those messages can help ya.”

“But I can’t see them, Bendy.” The human frowned, crossing his arms. “How do you expect me to see them? Are you going to give me some ink powers or somethin’?”

The Toon quietly dipped his hand into the ink before pulling something out of it, holding it up for Henry to see. It was… a strange device, to say the least. It looked like it was made of the glass they used when producing film, taking images of the cells for a scene, along with a battery hooked up to wires and light bulbs. It even had a handle to hold onto it with. “What’s this?”

“A Seein’ Tool.” Bendy explained. “I don’t… remember makin’ it, but I know I did. I feel it. I think I made it for you, to use for our ‘game’.”

He quietly looked at the writing on the walls before looking up at Henry. “With this, you can help fix me, you can return me to normal, undo what’s been done. I… I have to fix some mistakes, I need to fix Boris an’ Alice, forgive me for what happens when I fix them.”

“What do you-?” Henry suddenly was shoved into the ink, gasping as he felt himself sinking into it. He looked up at Bendy in a panic, the demon frowned softly, his hands still held out before him.

“I’ll fix my mistakes, you fix Joey’s, okay?”

Just as the ink covered his eyes, Henry gasped and suddenly found himself gagging on his own spit and breath. He sat up, coughing hard, before looking around. He wasn’t in the dream room, no, he was in the prison cell that Other Alice and Other Boris brought him into just hours ago.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, shaking his head. “Bendy, you gotta find better ways to wake me up…” He mumbled quietly to himself, not sure if either of them were in the room with him. He dropped back on the bed, yelping at the sharp pain he felt in his elbow from hitting something. Did he hit the bar on his cot?

No, he had hit… the Seeing Tool?

Henry picked it up, looking at it in confusion. This was real, it was here with him, not just in the dream. But how did it get here? Did one of those Toons give it to him? Or was it…?

He lifted it up, turning it up to take a look around the room. He was surprised to see messages and even little drawings of stars. The messages were simple, apologies, a small cry for help, and a statement that had Henry smiling, even though he wasn’t sure why.

**_Thank you for doing this, old man._ **

Well, hopefully, if he gets out, he’ll see what it is that Bendy wants him to see. And see what he can do to fix Joey’s mistakes. But that’s only if he could escape this new problem first…

END

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna actually start being linear with these one-shots for once, at least for the Chapter Five content, haha.
> 
> But here we go! Dream!Bendy is the reason for the Seeing Tool and the messages. They actually form whenever ‘Bendy’ is emotional, at least inwardly, and he expresses them through unconscious control of demonic ink. But he just keeps it hidden, for his eyes only. Even blind under that curtain of ink over his eyes, he can see the glow. It kinda helps him navigate, cause if he doesn’t connect to posters and such, he’s running into walls.
> 
> It also helped in him the pipes. He could tell where his messages were on the walls from faint glows, letting him know where he was if he couldn’t access his usual ‘eyes’, especially if ‘Alice’ was messing with his stuff.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comment and kudos, please! I hope to have another part up soon!


End file.
